


You Can’t Lie To Me

by RemyWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Patceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyWrites/pseuds/RemyWrites
Summary: Patton was having a bad day, he didn’t know why. Deceit on the other hand? He knew exactly why.





	You Can’t Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenpuffWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/gifts).



> happy birthday

Patton laid on his bed face down. He hadn’t gone out to make breakfast that morning. He was supposed to. He was the one who always made breakfast. Today was pancake day, none of the others knew how to make pancakes. He was letting them all down. He just... he couldn’t bring himself to get up. He didn’t know why he felt like this. There was no reason for it. He couldn’t explain why he cried himself to sleep last night. He had no reason for why he woke up feeling empty. He was usually good at hiding it. If he felt bad, he could hide it with a smile and a few jokes. No one ever knew any differently.

“Well hello there Morality,” a taunting voice drawled from the corner. “Contemplating lying, are we? That’s not very moral,” Deceit leaned against the light blue wall. His yellow-green scales seemed out of place amongst the hundreds of stuffed animals.

“N-no...” Patton mumbled.

Deceit clucked his tongue like a disappointed mother, “Now now Patton, I thought you said lying is bad, why ever would you lie? Especially to me?”

Patton didn’t look up. He bit back tears, knowing Deceit was right. He mumbled an apology, burying his face in his pillow. Now not only had he upset Virgil, Roman, and Logan by not making breakfast, he’d upset Deceit by lying. He was the worst side. Thomas didn’t need him, the others could do his job fine-

“Stop,” Deceit said, his voice stern, but concerned. “Stop lying to him.” Patton didn’t know who he was talking to. They were the only two in the room. Deceit only grew more alarmed as whatever he had told to leave clearly had stayed. Patton’s tears fell harder. Soon, his pillow was wet and he was shaking, unable to control his pain. He hated crying, it meant he couldn’t take care of the others. He was the dad, he was supposed to take care of them. He couldn’t just abandon them. That’s what he was doing-

“I said stop,” Deceit hissed. Patton looked up, confused and worried. Deceit’s forked tongue flicked in and out of his mouth as he glared at the space beside Patton. The moral trait turned, only to see empty air and the wall behind his bed.

“Dee there’s no one here..?” Patton furrowed his brow. Deceit pulled the mirror off the closet door and held it sideways.

“Look. In the mirror. At that spot.”

Patton did as he was told, and tried not to scream. Lurking at the foot of his bed was what appeared to be him, but wrapped in a black smoke, with solid black eyes.

“Wh-What.... D-Dee who is that...?”

“That is your Dark Side. Depression.” Deceit was still glaring at the demonic figure.

“Oh now really Deceit, you needn’t call names. We all know you’re still bitter.” The air crackled as the disembodied voice spoke. It was one Patton had only heard in his thoughts before. He shrieked and scrambled to Deceit, cowering behind the snake-like side.

“I’ve accepted my fate. You would do well to accept yours. An outcast. Hated. Not wanted. There is no purpose to your existence.”

“Describing yourself now, are you?”

Deceit hissed. “Get out.”

With a dark, malevolent chuckle the Dark Side faded from view. “I’ll be back~”

Patton trembled as Deceit set down the mirror. He hoped That Depression would stay gone. He didn’t register that Deceit was hugging him until he heard the side murmur reassuringly in his ear. Patton looked at him, embarrassed. “I-I.... I’m sorry...”

Deceit shook his head. “Nothing to be sorry for my love,” he hadn’t realized he said it, the words slipped out without him thinking. Patton though, Patton did notice.

“Love?” Suddenly Deceit’s face turned red, his scales included. His eyes widened.

“I Uh- Uh...”

Patton shook his head with a smile. “It’s okay Dee,” he laid his head on Deceit’s shoulder. “I love you too.” He’d been scared to admit it, so he’d always pushed the other away. But saying it, and knowing Dee felt the same? It felt like someone had relit the fire in his heart, and he burned with happiness.

Deceit smiled softly and pushed a lock of hair out of Patton’s face. “Good?”

Patton nodded, smiling as Dee began to gently sway to a silent melody. “Good,” he said quietly. And for once, he truly meant it.


End file.
